1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, due to rapid development of electronics, portable electronic devices are being widely distributed. Rechargeable secondary batteries are being used mainly as power sources of portable electronic devices.
Today, a pack type battery is widely used as a secondary battery. The pack type battery is configured by a single unit into which a bare cell supplying electric energy and a protection circuit module (PCM) stably controlling charge and discharge are integrated.